Sleeping Beauty
by Villain Princess
Summary: Lulu is raised by Rin, Serena, and Yuzu in the forest unaware that she is Princess Ruri, who was cursed by Gloria to lose a duel by sunset on her 16th birthday and fall into a deep sleep only to be awoken by true love's kiss. On her 16 birthday, Lulu meets Yuto and both are instantly smitten with each other, neither aware who the other really is. Will Gloria win? Or will true love?
1. Chapter 1

In a kingdom far far away, there lived a king and queen who have two children, a son named see, for so long they longed for a child and was greeted with the birth of a son. By the time he was a year old, they wanted him to have someone to play around with. A friend of their's is also having a son but he won't be in their kingdom most of his life, he will be in his own. So they yearned for another child. That is when they were blessed with a little girl. A little girl named Ruri. Shay is happy to be a big brother, his sister just two years younger, and has already given her the gift of a locket so that she can carry a picture of her family with her wherever she goes. His parents having made special holidays for their children.

Today is Ruri's celebration after having been born just two days prior and many of the villagers and fellow friends from other kingdoms have been invited. Most notably, King Reginald "Shark" Kastle and his one-year-old son, Yuto. As the time gets closer for the party to begin, the king and queen, along with their children, can hear the villagers as they make their way to the castle.

Villagers: Joyfully _now to our princess we come,_

 _Bringing gifts and all good wishes, too,_  
 _We pledge our loyalty anew_

 _Hail to the Princess Ruri!_  
 _All of her subjects adore her!_

 _Hail to the King!_  
 _Hail to the Queen!_

 _Hail to the Prince!_

 _Hail to the Princess Ruri!_

 _Health to the Princess,_  
 _Wealth to the Princess,_  
 _Long live the Princess Ruri!_

 _Hail Ruri!_  
 _Hail Ruri!_  
 _Health to the Princess,_  
 _Wealth to the Princess,_  
 _Long live the Princess Ruri!_

 _Hail to the King!_  
 _Hail to the Queen!_

 _Hail to the Prince!_  
 _Hail to the Princess Ruri!_

"Thank you all for coming!" The king addresses his people, the trumpets sounding and the announcer introducing King Shark and his son. Even with Yuto being a one-year-old he is already talking and walking. The two father's who are also life-long friends embrace each other as Ruri's father takes the young Yuto and shows him the cradle where Ruri is.

Ruri's father lifts Yuto up so he can look at the princess. Yuto looks at his father before looking back at the princess and gives her a dueling card that they made for her. Lyrilusc Assembly Independent Nightingale. Not only that, but is also the first gift to unite the kingdoms, through the marriage of Yuto and Ruri.

The trumpets then sound again and the announcer introduces the three good fairy's, Mistress Yuzu, Mistress Rin, and Mistress Serena. The three fairies go over to the cradle and look at the new princess before going over and curtsying to her parents and brother.

"Your Excellencies, a gift on the child the three of us will make. No more, no less." Yuzu states with Ruri's parents nodding in agreement. Yuzu is the first one to go. "My dear child, my gift shall be the gift of beauty just like the beautiful flowers that bloom even in the harshest of winter's."

Choir: _One gift, beauty rare_

 _Full of violets in her hair_  
 _Lips that shame the red red rose_  
 _She'll walk with springtime_  
 _Wherever she goes_

Rin is the next one to go to the cradle. "Young Princess, as winds are light and heavy, you will have voice that matches them. My gift shall be the gift of song."

Choir: _One gift, the gift of song_

 _Melody her whole life long_  
 _The nightingale's her troubadour_  
 _Bringing her sweet serenade_  
 _to her door_

Finally it is Serena's turn for a gift. As she lifts her wand and is about to cast her spell, the huge gust of wind opens the windows and doors and forms a figure in black and dark purple robes, piercing pink eyes and blonde hair with her trusted crow on her shoulder.

The evil fairy Gloria has arrived.

Yuzu says her name as much. Serena wonders what Gloria wants and is mentally preparing herself for a fight, but Rin holds her back and tells her to be quiet.

"Why, King Yuma, quite the assemble you have here. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel."

Hearing this, Serena starts flying towards the evil fairy but Rin's grip on her tightens and Yuzu joins in so there is no fighting on this day. It's no secret in the fairy community that out of every good fairy there is, that Serena does what she believes to be right, even if it goes against the Good Fairy Code. Whatever, at least if it's for the greater good, then who should care? (Although Yuzu does scold her when she "rebels".)

"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." Gloria continues.

"You weren't wanted!" Serena shouts, hoping that the evil fairy will get the hint and leave.

"Not wan. . . . Oh dear, this makes for an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely because of some oversight. In that event, I'll be on my way." Gloria lies as she pretends to leave.

"And you're not offened, Your Excellency?" Queen Tori wonders, worriedly.

"Why, no, Your Majesty." Gloria assures. "And to show that I bare no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child."

The entire room stills at this revelation, everyone tense as all eyes are on the dark fairy. Shark is holding his son tightly, placing Yuto over his shoulder so he isn't staring at Gloria and the chaos around him. The neighboring king also has a hand on the back of his son's head in case Gloria does something that could possibly harm Yuto.

Rin, Serena, and Yuto go to the cradle that Ruri is in and shield her on all sides. The Yuma and Tori hold each other tightly, as Tori looks around for Shay and sees him behind Rin's icy-blue skirt under the cradle, a fierce determination in his eyes that she hasn't seen before. Even for a two-year-old Shay looks ready to protect his sister at any and all costs. Tori's eyes never leave her son, but she doesn't go for him as she is fearful of what Gloria might do if she sees Tori going for both her son and daughter.

* * *

 **AN: What do you all think?**

 **Yes, I do believe Shark could be Yuto's parent. I've also seen this headcanon that Kite and Droite could be Yuto's parents (which I really like) but for the life of me it also makes him the brother of Kite from Arc-V (whom I believe to be Kite Jr. if Kite from Arc-V isn't the same one in Zexal) and idk they would be going to different dueling schools if that's the case.**

 **And I also believe that Yuma and Tori also have the genes to have children like Shay and Lulu. We're going to pretend that Shay and Ruri's last name in this is Tsukumo and Kurosaki/Obsidian will be their names if they're disguising themselves.**


	2. Chapter 2

The clanking of Gloria's staff against the stone gets everyone's attention and they all turn to face her. "Listen well, all of you!" Gloria shouts. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, with a voice rivaling the winds, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall enter a duel and lose. Because of that she will prick her finger on the edge of her disk and die."

"Oh no!" Tori runs to her younger daughter and picks her up in her arms, Shay coming out from under the cradle and standing in front of his mother's legs.

Gloria laughs as Yuma orders for her to be captured. It doesn't work as Gloria disappears in dark pink and purple fire. Seeing the grave looks on Yuma's and Tori's faces, Yuzu reassures them when she realizes something the others haven't. "Don't despair, your majesties. Serena still has her gift to give."

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" Yuma asks hopeful, as he picks up his son and looks over Ruri.

"Oh no, sire." Serena states, no one can ever undo one of Gloria's spells.

"Gloria's powers are far too great." Yuzu adds.

"But she can help!" Rin bolsters.

"But. . . " Serena tries to argue. How can she help? She can't remove the curse nor can she spell Gloria into undoing it. What else is there?

"Just do your best, dear." Rin tells her.

"Yes." Yuzu agrees. Right now, the best is all they can do.

Going over to the cradle, the indigo-hair fairy looks over the sleeping baby. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a disk should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give thee. Not in death, but in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

Choir: _For true love conquers all_

But King Yuma, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every duel disk in the kingdom should on that very day be destroyed. So it was done.

The evening that the disks were destroyed, the fairies where in a tower drinking tea, trying to figure out what to do. "Oh, this really winds me up." Rin states sadly, seeing every duel disk in the kingdom being smashed into millions of pieces to be made into who-knows-what.

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear." Yuzu tells her sister calmly, also saddened by what is happening with the duel disks. "I'm sure it'll work out somehow."

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Gloria." Serena huffs as she leans against a pillar seeing the smoke rise.

"Of course not, but what will?" Yuzu wonders.

"Perhaps if we reason with her," Rin suggests. Her two sisters look like her like she has grown extra hydra heads.

"Reason?" The pinkette questions.

"With Gloria?" Serena scoffs.

"She can't be all bad." Rin continues trying to reason.

"Oh, yes she can!" Yuzu rebuffs.

As Serena pushes herself off the pillar and goes over and sits in a chair taking a cookie off the plate and uses her magic to pour some tea. "I'd like to turn her into a fat ole toon monster." Rin gently tells her that what Serena has just said isn't nice. Yuzu then reminds her indigo-hair sister that their magic doesn't work that way, Rin adding that they're magic can only do good, bring joy and happiness. "That would make me happy." Serena huffs out.

Yuzu is pacing back and forth trying to figure out a way to save the princess from Gloria's curse and a way that she can also be a sibling and free. But Serena's gift only makes Ruri fall into a deep sleep, true love's kiss breaking the curse. But how can they make sure that this curse never comes to pass? It's not like they can disguise. . . .

That's it! A disguise!

The blue-eye fairy's sisters look at her, wondering about her answer. The three surround each other and just as Yuzu is about to tell them her idea, she decides to militarize because with Gloria, there is no telling if she has placed a spell on the walls of the castle to hear anything they may be planning. Serena and Rin follow Yuzu's lead and turn themselves small as well before going into a jewelry box on the table.

Once all three are inside Yuzu tells them her plan. "I'll turn her into a flower."

"Gloria?" The green-eye fairy inquires.

"No, dear. The princess."

"She'll make a lovely flower!" Rin agrees cheerfully.

Yuzu informs them that flowers can't prick their finger, Serena adding that flowers don't have them. Yuzu nods and Rin adds how safe Ruri will be.

"Until Gloria sends a frost." Serena states, recalling all the times Yuzu has made endless fields of flowers and Gloria ruining them with winter magic. Not even Rin's harshest winds can destroy Yuzu's flowers, but because of the darkness of Gloria's magic, she can. Meaning she can still hurt the princess even if Ruri doesn't remain human.

The flower fairy continues on gleefully until the words of her sister sinks in. Rin places a hand on Yuzu's shoulder, also recalling all of the times Gloria has razed all of the pinkette's nice plants. Yuzu concedes and says that Gloria will be expecting something like that.

Serena wonders what Gloria won't expect since the evil fairy knows everything.

"Oh, no she doesn't. Gloria doesn't know anything about love, or happiness, or the joy of helping others." Rin counters. "You know, I don't think that she's really very happy."

Hearing this, Yuzu gets another idea. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect." Yuzu thinks aloud to herself. "Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way. . . ."

"Explain what?" Serena inquires.

"About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest." Yuzu explains.

"That's very nice of them, who are they?" Rin wonders. Yuzu indicates for them to turn around to face the mirror and when they do, Rin and Serena jump back. Yuzu's hair is down and she's wearing an orange long-sleeve shirt under a sleeveless red shirt, green skirt, black shoes, a red colored scarf on her head, and an orange apron around her waist.

Rin has a dark blue shirt under a dirty white one, with a matching dirty-white skirt. She has blue pantyhose one, black shoes, a red apron, and a dark blue scarf tied around her head.

"Why, it's us!" Rin says seeing how they are dressed.

"As in, we, us?" Serena wonders.

"Take care of the baby?"

"Why not?" Yuzu shrugs a shoulder.

"I'd like that." Rin states cheerfully, just as Serena looks at herself in the mirror.

Serena has on a two-layer skirt, black bodice, and a long sleeve undershirt and a hat all in pink. Serena scoffs as she changes from pink to make the top layer of her skirt and the main color of her shirt a light purple, with a jean-like blue the bottom of the skirt along with her hat and the cuffs and collar of her shirt. "Yeah, yeah. But we will have to feed her."

"And wash her and dress her and rock her to sleep. I love this!" Rin affirms.

"Do you really think we can?" Serena wonders doubtfully.

"If humans can do it, so can we." Yuzu declares.

"We will have our magic to help us." Serena mutters, mostly to herself but not quiet enough that Rin and Yuzu hear. Rin agrees, while Yuzu tells them that they won't be using magic. Yuzu then takes Rin's wand and makes her wings disappear too. "You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years? We don't know how to do that. We've never done anything without magic."

"And that's why Gloria won't suspect it." Yuzu informs.

"But who'll wash, and cook?" Serena continues questioning.

"We'll all pitch in." Yuzu answers.

"I'll take care of the baby!" Rin voices, going off into her imagination of being a surrogate aunt Ruri and taking care of her every need.

"Let me have it, dear." Yuzu tells Serena who is refusing to give up her wand. Serena stands on the tips of her toes trying to keep her wand out of Yuzu's hands, but it fails as Yuzu gets on the tips of her toes and grabs hold of the wand. "Come along now, we must tell their majesties at once."

Yuzu leaves the jewelry box and makes herself normal sized again, and starts to make her way to King Yuma and Queen Tori but is called back to reality when the two small voices of Serena and Rin and makes them normal to. The three then go to meet with the king and queen.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the only way? That we can't keep Ruri with us?" Yuma asks as he sees Tori sitting on the ground with Ruri and Shay. Instead of a card-shaped locket around Ruri's neck it's now a light colored chain with a silver bracelet with a yellow diamond shaped gem in the center with wings on the sides on the diamond.

Another gift from Shay to his sister. It also happens to be a family heirloom but Shay-even for a two-year-old-is stubborn and was adamant about adding the wings. Shark and Yuto having left for the day. He wanted to stay to comfort his friends but duties call.

"We are. If Ruri is to stay here, even if we are some sort of protection for her, Gloria can still find her and curse the princess a hundred times over. Keeping her hidden inside the forest, without our magic, it will exactly be hard for Gloria to know if Ruri is the missing princess or just a regular peasant." Serena explains.

Yuma and Tori look at each other, their eyes having a silent conversation. Neither arguing, but not liking the idea of giving their daughter up. After they both come to a silent agreement, Tori's gaze is shifted away from the fairies and her husband and to her son.

"Mommy, is Ruri going somewhere?" The two-year-old asks.

"No." Tori lies. Shay is way too young to understand all of this. He may have seen his sister get cursed and them discussing her protection, but he doesn't understand how dire the situation really is. "Come, Shay, it's time for bed." It really is. It's eight at night, two hours passed Shay's bedtime.

To Tori's surprise, Shay doesn't fight it and falls asleep as his mother lifts him and Ruri up and takes Shay to his room to sleep. Once he's in his sleepwear and tucked in bed, Tori and Yuma go outside and watch with heavy hearts as the three fairies leave with their only daughter into the night.

Many sad and lonely years pass for King Yuma, Queen Tori, Prince Shay, and their people. But as the time for Ruri's sixteenth birthday grows near, the entire kingdom begins to rejoice. The people to meet their long-lost princess, Shay excited to meet his sister. (He's grown up with Yuto and has dueled him a lot and already considers Yuto his best friend and brother.) Yuma and Tori to finally meet their daughter and know what she is like. For they all know that as long as Gloria's domain, the forbidden mountains, thunder with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy has not yet been full filled.


End file.
